<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With you I'm home by redangeleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766778">With you I'm home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve'>redangeleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a good partner, Anakin is a mess, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Insecure Qui-Gon, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Qui-Gon is a good partner, Qui-Gon is a mess, so much feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war einer von diesen Momenten, in denen Obi-Wan wusste, warum die beiden Männer ihn brauchten. Seit sie ihn in ihre Beziehung aufgenommen hatten, war Obi-Wan zu einer Brücke zwischen dem jungen, aufbrausenden Anakin und dem reifen, kontrollierten Qui-Gon geworden. Zwar konnten sie sich auch jetzt noch heftige Szenen liefern, doch Obi-Wan sorgte immer dafür, dass sie sich versöhnten, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961877">With you I'm home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve">redangeleve</a>
        </li>
        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093985">With you I'm home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo liebe Leser!</p><p>Ich muss zugeben, ich wollte schon immer mal einen Dreier mit ausschließlich männlicher Beteiligung schreiben. Warum es nun ausgerechnet diese Drei geworden sind, kann ich auch nicht wirklich beantworten, außer vielleicht dass ich in den letzten Tagen die Star Wars Prequels durchgeguckt und darüber nachgedacht habe, dass ich sie zusammen einfach Hammer fände.<br/>Vielleicht sollte ich hier noch sagen, dass es sich bei dieser Geschichte um eine AU in der realen Welt handelt. Anakin ist hier 21 Jahre alt, Obi-Wan demnach 37 und Qui-Gon 52, zumindest wenn wir uns nach dem Altersabstand des Canon richten. Wenn ihr euch damit wohler fühlt, kann das Alter aber auch gerne variieren.^^<br/>Ob es von der Geschichte eine Fortsetzung gibt, habe ich noch nicht entschieden, aber ich lasse mir diese Option einfach mal offen. Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich freuen :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With you I'm home</p><p>'Cause all of me loves all of you<br/>
Love your curves and all your edges<br/>
All you perfect imperfections<br/>
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you<br/>
You're my end and my beginning<br/>
Even when I lose, I'm winning<br/>
'Cause I give you all of me<br/>
And you give me all of you</p><p>(John Legend, All of me)</p><p> </p><p>Selbst nach einem Tag wie diesem durchströmte Obi-Wan ein warmes Gefühl, als er seinen Wagen in die Zufahrt zum Haus lenkte und die hell erleuchteten Fenster sah. Offenkundig waren die Anderen schon zu Hause, wovon auch Anakins Motorrad und Qui-Gons SUV zeugten, die vor der Garage parkten. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sie alle gleichzeitig zu Hause waren. Obi-Wans Arbeitszeiten erforderten es oft, dass er bis spät abends im Büro blieb, so dass wenn Anakin Nachtdienst hatte, sie sich gar nicht sahen und Qui-Gon aus dem Haus war, bevor der Eine wach und der Andere Zuhause eingetroffen war. Umso mehr freute er sich heute Abend auf seine Männer. Die Haustür mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen und sie dann nach innen zu schieben, erschien ihm ein größerer Kraftakt zu sein, als es sonst der Fall war. Er war völlig fertig, so vollkommen am Ende, dass er beinah gestolpert wäre, als er über die Schwelle ins Innere des Hauses trat.</p><p>„Hey.“ Sobald Anakin das Geräusch der Haustür hörte, war er auch schon an seiner Seite und hatte ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Ich freue mich, dass du endlich da bist“, murmelte er gegen Obi-Wans Haut, bevor er ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss verwickelte. Mit Anakin war es immer so, ständig war er auf der Suche nach Berührungen und danach berührt zu werden, wobei es nicht immer etwas Sexuelles war. Seine Gefühle waren einfach so ungezähmt, ständig an der Grenze außer Kontrolle zu geraten, dass er den physischen Kontakt für sein seelisches Gleichgewicht brauchte. Obi-Wan wusste das und die meiste Zeit über war er glücklich darüber diesem Wunsch nachzukommen, doch heute lehnte er sich einfach nur in die Umarmung. Nicht fähig mehr zu tun, als mit einer fast keuschen Berührung seiner Lippen zu antworten. </p><p>„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Ani“, antwortete er gegen die emotionale Erschöpfung ankämpfend, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Wo ist Qui-Gon?“</p><p>„In der Küche, natürlich“, entgegnete der andere Mann. „Oder hast du vergessen, dass er heute mit dem Kochen an der Reihe ist?“</p><p>Obi-Wan klickte mit der Zunge. Tatsächlich hatte der harte Tag, der hinter ihm lag, alles Andere in den Hintergrund gedrängt. „Ach ja, richtig.“ Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den offenen, großzügig gestalteten Koch- und Essbereich, in dem Qui-Gon in diesem Moment die Teller aus dem Schrank nahm und auf der Arbeitsplatte abstellte. </p><p>„Guten Abend, mein Liebster“, grüßt er Obi-Wan, indem er ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Du kommst genau richtig. Das Abendessen ist gerade fertig geworden.“</p><p>Als hätte er das gehört, suchte sich Anakins Magen exakt diesen Moment aus, um ein lautes Knurren von sich zu geben, was sowohl Obi-Wan, als auch Qui-Gon zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Was? Ich bin eben hungrig“, erklärte der junge Mann mit einem Achselzucken, bevor ihn Qui-Gon liebevoll auf den Schopf küsste. Es war wirklich ein Mysterium wo Anakin das ganze Essen ließ. Bei den Mengen, die er in sich hineinstopfte, müsste er eigentlich fett sein wie eine Weihnachtsgans, aber das war er nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, allein beim Gedanken an den gebräunten, muskulösen Körper des jungen Mannes, der sich unter seinem Hemd verbarg, lief Obi-Wan das Wasser im Mund zusammen. 'Später', ermahnte er sich. Jetzt wurde es erst einmal Zeit einen anderen Hunger zu stillen.</p><p>„Je eher ihr euch frisch gemacht habt, je eher können wir essen“, sagte Qui-Gon mit einem strengen Blick auf seine beiden Männer, die sich daraufhin ohne weitere Diskussionen ins Badezimmer zurückzogen.</p><p>Als sie wenig später zurück kamen, standen ihre gefüllten Teller bereits auf dem runden Esstisch, den Qui-Gon mit Liebe zum Detail mit Kerzen und Blumen dekoriert hatte. Anakin, stürmisch wie immer, ließ sich sofort auf seinen angestammten Platz fallen, doch Obi-Wan blieb noch einen Moment stehen, um seinen verspannten Rücken zu lockern, als sich von hinten starke Arme auf seine Schultern legten und ihn sanft massierten. Unwillkürlich entfuhr Obi-Wan ein Seufzen. Wie war es nur möglich, dass dieser Mann mit seinen großen Händen immer genau wusste, wo die Knoten in seiner Muskulatur saßen? „Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Wein?“ fragte Qui-Gon, bevor er seine Hände zurückzog und stattdessen einen Kuss in Obi-Wans Nacken platzierte. Er stellte die Frage bewusst nicht beiden Männern, wusste er doch, dass Anakin ein kaltes Bier dem Rebensaft vorzog.</p><p>„Das wäre himmlisch“, entschied Obi-Wan, ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass die Massage schon beendet war, was ihm aber durch einen weiteren Kuss des anderen Mannes versüßt wurde. Qui-Gon musste sich ein wenig herunter beugen, um mit den Lippen den Hals des kleineren Mannes zu erreichen und sein Bart und seine langen Haare kitzelten dabei über Obi-Wans Haut, doch er genoss es trotzdem sich in die Umarmung des Älteren zu lehnen. Gerade nach einem Tag wie diesem schätze er die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die Qui-Gon ausstrahlte und er dankte Gott dafür, dass er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, das Leben dieser beiden Männer zu teilen.</p><p>„Könnt ihr euch das nicht für später aufheben?“ lamentierte Anakin vom Tisch aus. „Ich verhungere gleich noch,.“</p><p>„Immer so ungeduldig, diese Jugend“, stichelte Qui-Gon, doch auch ohne ihn anzusehen, konnte Obi-Wan das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Aber du hast recht, dafür bleibt später noch genug Zeit.“</p><p>Nach einem letzten Kuss gegen die Kante von Obi-Wans Kiefer, zog sich der ältere Mann zurück, um eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche zu holen, während Obi-Wan in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls seinen Platz einnahm. Das Essen roch wirklich verführerisch. Jetzt wo der Duft in seine Nase stieg, erkannte er erst wie hungrig er war. Die Mittagspause hatte kaum für ein Sandwich gereicht und auch das war schon viele Stunden her. Trotzdem wartete er geduldig, während Qui-Gon ihre Gläser zur Hälfte mit einem dunklen Rotwein gefüllt hatte und sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl setzte, bevor er zu essen anfing. </p><p>Schon nach dem ersten Bissen konnte Obi-Wan nicht anders, als genussvoll aufzustöhnen. Qui-Gon schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Der feurig scharfe Geschmack explodierte geradezu auf seiner Zunge und versetzte seine Geschmacksknospen in Aufruhr. Er war wirklich ein phantastischer Koch. Zu schade, dass er aufgrund seiner Arbeit nur so selten die Zeit fand seine Fähigkeiten in dieser Hinsicht auszuschöpfen.</p><p>Seine Begeisterungsbekundung war auch Qui-Gon nicht verborgen geblieben. „Schmeckt es dir?“ fragte er, indem er Obi-Wan über den Rand des Weinglases in seiner Hand ansah. „Ich dachte, ich versuche das Curry mal mit Chili und Kurkuma in der Kokosmilch abzurunden.“</p><p>„Es ist phantastisch“, beeilte sich Obi-Wan zu versichern. </p><p>„Es würde allerdings noch besser schmecken, wenn da Fleisch drin wäre“, fuhr Anakin dazwischen, bevor er seinen Bissen mit einem Schluck Bier herunterspülte. Im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan, der jede Gabel des Gerichtes auskostete und Qui-Gon, der ohnehin immer langsam und kontrolliert aß, schaufelte der junge Mann den Inhalt seines Tellers in Rekordzeit in sich hinein. Trotzdem musste er seinen Unmut darüber kundtun, dass immer wenn Qui-Gon kochte, das Menü rein vegetarisch war. Was Obi-Wan anging, war er nicht wählerisch sondern aß so ziemlich alles, wenn es gut zubereitet wurde, doch Anakin hatte was Fleisch anging, geradezu eine Obsession. Ein Umstand, der regelmäßig zu Diskussionen mit seinem älteren Liebhaber führte.</p><p>„Ich werde nichts essen, das eine Seele hat, mein Herz, und das weißt du auch“, entgegnete Qui-Gon entschieden.</p><p>„Das brauchst du auch gar nicht, du könntest einfach für mich ein Stück Fleisch dazu tun“, hielt Anakin ungerührt dagegen.</p><p>Qui-Gon schnaubte verächtlich. „Es schadet dir bestimmt nicht auch mal auf tierisches Protein zu verzichten.“</p><p>Es war einer von diesen Momenten, in denen Obi-Wan wusste, warum die beiden Männer ihn brauchten. Seit sie ihn in ihre Beziehung aufgenommen hatten, war Obi-Wan zu einer Brücke zwischen dem jungen, aufbrausenden Anakin und dem reifen, kontrollierten Qui-Gon geworden. Zwar konnten sie sich auch jetzt noch heftige Szenen liefern, doch Obi-Wan sorgte immer dafür, dass sie sich versöhnten, bevor sie ins Bett gingen. Und auch jetzt ging Obi-Wan dazwischen, bevor Anakin zu einer schnippischen Antwort ansetzten konnte. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir morgen in den 'Tempel' essen gehen? Dann kann sich jeder aussuchen, was er essen möchte. Ob vegetarische Delikatesse oder T-Bone Steak.“</p><p>Qui-Gon schien einen Moment nachzudenken, während sein Blick weiter auf den jungen Mann vor sich gerichtet war, dessen Gesicht sich bei dem kurzen Wortwechsel auffallend gerötet hatte. Auch wenn Anakin es niemals laut sagen würde, konnte er in seinen Augen lesen, dass es ihm bereits wieder leid tat die Harmonie beim Essen durch einen unnützen Streit gestört zu haben, weshalb er schließlich die Schultern zuckte und einlenkte: „Warum nicht. Wir waren schließlich lange nicht aus.“</p><p>Obi-Wan bemerkte, wie Anakin neben ihm langsam die Luft entweichen ließ, die er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, bevor er zurückgab: „Hört sich nach einem Plan an. Ich bin dabei.“</p><p>Den Rest der Mahlzeit beendeten sie in relativem Schweigen, nur ab und zu sagte einer der Männer etwas Unverfängliches, bevor jeder wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Anakin war wie immer der Erste, der seinen Teller geleert hatte. Trotzdem kreisten seine Gedanken schon wieder nur um das Eine. „Gibt es Nachtisch?“ </p><p>„Später, mein Herz“, entgegnete Qui-Gon. „Hilf mir erst mal die Sachen in die Küche zu räumen, während Obi schon mal in die Stube vorgeht. Er hat sich etwas Ruhe verdient.“</p><p>Normaler Weise hätte Obi-Wan protestiert, von seinen Pflichten einfach so entbunden zu werden, schließlich war er nicht der Einzige, der den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hatte, aber in Anbetracht seiner Erschöpfung ließ er es zu, dass Qui-Gon und Anakin den Küchendienst allein versahen, während er sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin niederließ und gedankenverloren durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten sah. Der Frühling war schon immer seine liebste Jahreszeit gewesen. Draußen grünte und blühte alles und Obi-Wan wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, dass sie ein wenig mehr Zeit in der Oase verbringen könnten, die sie sich hier geschaffen hatten.</p><p>„Was bedrückt dich?“ fragte Qui-Gon schließlich, als er sich auf Obi-Wans linke Seite setzte und eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ablegte.</p><p>„Nichts, es war einfach nur ein harter Tag.“ Obwohl Obi-Wan seinen Job als Mediator bei einer großen Firma liebte, kostete es ihn oftmals seine ganze Kraft den Frieden unter seinen Klienten zu wahren. Ständig war er um Ausgleich bemüht, versuchte Verständnis unter den Parteien zu erreichen, doch oftmals waren die Fronten zu verhärtet und er musste sein ganzes Können aufwenden, um eine Einigung zu erzielen. </p><p>Mitfühlend pressten sich Qui-Gons kräftige Finger in seine verspannten Beinmuskeln. „Du kannst darüber reden, wenn du willst. Wie du weißt, bin ich ein guter Zuhörer.“ </p><p>Dankbar lächelte Obi-Wan den anderen Mann an, der seinen Blick voller Wärme erwiderte. Gott, wie liebte er diese Augen. Obwohl die Zeit bereits deutliche Falten in ihre Winkel gegraben und Qui-Gon schon die ersten grauen Haare in seiner langen Mähne hatte, war er für Obi-Wan ein anziehender Mann. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon immer ältere Partner gehabt. Anakin war die einzige Ausnahme. Doch Anakin war auch nicht wie andere junge Männer. Für Obi-Wan war er einzigartig, etwas ganz Besonderes. Das waren sie beide. In ihnen hatte er etwas gefunden, von dem er nie gewusst hatte, das er es ihm überhaupt fehlte. Deshalb hatte er sich für diese Beziehung entschieden. Weil nicht nur sie ihn brauchten, sondern er sie ebenso. So oft, wenn er aufgewühlt und voller Wut gewesen war, hatte er nur nach Hause kommen müssen und schon waren Qui-Gons Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit auf ihn übergegangen und hatten ihn sanft auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt. Und auch Anakin, mit seinem Temperament und seinem jugendlichen Charme tat ihm in diesen Momenten gut, indem er ihn mit seiner Energie und seinem Optimismus auf andere Gedanken brachte.</p><p>Als habe er bemerkt, dass Obi-Wan gerade an ihn dachte, gesellte sich Anakin in diesem Moment zu ihnen und setzte sich auf seine rechte Seite. Scheinbar hatte er das Gespräch mit angehört, denn auch er versuchte ihm durch seine Nähe Geborgenheit zu vermitteln, indem er nun eine Hand auf Obi-Wans Schulter legte. „Du kannst immer auf uns zählen“, sagte er voller Inbrunst, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Wir sind für dich da.“</p><p>Obi-Wan merkte, wie sich bei diesen Worten eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ausbreitete. Im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Männer fühlte er sich warm und geborgen und unendlich geliebt, weshalb er sich nun zuerst zu Anakin beugte und seinen wartenden Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss, bevor er sich bei Qui-Gon auf die selbe Art bedankte. „Ihr seid zu gut zu mir“, murmelte er gegen den Bart des Älteren, während er gleichzeitig Anakins Arme fühlte, die sich um ihn schlangen. </p><p>„Nein“, erwiderte Qui-Gon, bevor er ihn ein weiteres Mal lang und zärtlich küsste. „Wir zeigen dir nur, wie viel du uns bedeutest.“ Eine neue, warme Welle spülte durch Obi-Wans Körper, so dass er seine linke Hand ausstreckte, um sie in Qui-Gons langem Haar zu vergraben und seinen Kopf festzuhalten, während seine andere Hand blind nach Anakin tastete, um ihn an sich zu ziehen, ihn einzuladen noch näher zu kommen und sich ihrem Kuss anzuschließen. </p><p>Es brauchte nicht mehr, als diese Ermutigung, um Anakin dazu zu bringen, halb auf seinen Schoss zu klettern und als Qui-Gon sich von ihm löste, verschmolzen die Lippen des Älteren mit Anakins sündhaftem Mund, während Obi-Wan halb unter ihnen begraben war. Obwohl er es schon so oft gesehen hatte, erfüllte ihn dieser Anblick doch immer wieder zu gleichen Teilen mit Erstaunen und Erregung. Sie mochten sich oftmals gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben, dennoch war so viel Liebe und Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, dass es den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen schien. Wenn es so etwas wie Schicksal gab, dann hatten sie sich gesucht und gefunden, auch wenn sie es sich gegenseitig nicht leicht gemacht hatten. Anakin Skywalker, der für einen Sicherheitsdienst arbeitete, war ein Schüler in Qui-Gons Jinns Schule für Mediation und Yoga gewesen, als sie sich in einander verliebt hatten, doch es hatte mehr als ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis Anakin den anderen Mann endlich dazu bewegen konnte mit ihm auszugehen. Qui-Gon war zu gefangen in den allgegenwärtigen Konventionen gewesen, um sich zu erlauben, eine Beziehung mit dem gerade einmal volljährig gewordenen Mann, der nicht einmal halb so alt war wie er selbst, einzugehen. Doch wer Anakin kannte, wusste, dass man ihm nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Er sah nicht nur traumhaft aus, sondern er war auch noch witzig, charmant und stur. Anakin wusste definitiv, was er wollte und wie er es erreichte und am Ende hatte er Qui-Gon schließlich doch für sich erobert.  </p><p>Das war ein Jahr vor dem Zeitpunkt gewesen, bevor Obi-Wan in ihr Leben trat. Er selbst war gerade erst schwer von der Liebe enttäuscht worden, nachdem sich sein Freund Mace nach fünf Jahren von ihm getrennt hatte. Im Grunde war es nicht überraschend gekommen. Obi-Wan hatte schon lange gewusst, dass ihm etwas fehlte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Mace ebenso ging, dass ihm ein Partner einfach nicht genug war, deshalb hatte Obi-Wan damals in dem Versuch die Krise abzuwenden vorgeschlagen, einen weiteren Mann in die Beziehung zu holen, doch Mace hatte die Möglichkeit eines Liebesdreiecks immer abgelehnt. Am Ende hatte er ihn stattdessen mit einem seiner Kollegen betrogen und ihn dann einfach verlassen. Deshalb war Obi-Wan auch skeptisch gewesen, als er die Anzeige in einem Dating Portal für polyamoröse Beziehungen gelesen hatte, doch schließlich hatte er sich gesagt, dass er ja nichts zu verlieren hatte und ein Treffen mit Qui-Gon und Anakin ausgemacht. </p><p>Und von dem Punkt, an dem er die beiden Männer das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war es um ihn geschehen gewesen. Vielleicht war es gerade, weil sie so unterschiedlich waren, dass sie sich so gut ergänzten. In jedem Fall konnte sich Obi-Wan heute kein Leben mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Verlangend streichelte Obi-Wan seine beiden Liebhaber, während der Kuss von Qui-Gon und Anakin immer heftiger und intensiver wurde und als sie sich am Ende von einander lösten, waren beide Männer deutlich aufgewühlt und atemlos. </p><p>„Ich denke, wir sollten lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehen“, entschied Qui-Gon, dessen Hand auf Obi-Wans Oberschenkel fühlen konnte, dass dieser allein vom Zuschauen bereits halb hart geworden war und ausnahmsweise hatte auch Anakin einmal keine Einwände, weshalb sie sich bei den Händen nahmen und zusammen die Treppe hinauf gingen. </p><p>Dank ihrer gemeinsamen Einkommen konnten sie sich ein großes Haus leisten, so dass jeder der Männer ein eigenes Zimmer für den Zweck besaß, wenn ihm danach war sich zurück zu ziehen. Für Momente wie diese jedoch, wo sie danach lechzten sich einander gemeinsam hinzugehen, gab es ein eigenes Schlafzimmer mit einem Bett, dass groß genug war, um Obi-Wan mit zwei so hochgewachsenen Männer wie Anakin und Qui-Gon Platz zu bieten. Allein das Ausziehen zu dritt war ein erotisches Erlebnis, bei dem Obi-Wan schnell den Überblick verloren, wessen Finger sich gerade an welchem Knopf zu schaffen machten und kaum, dass sie endlich alle störenden Schichten abgelegt hatten, waren dort nur noch Hände,  Lippen und Zähne, die streichelten und küssten und bissen. Es war wunderbar. Es war der Himmel. </p><p>Trunken vor Erregung taumelte Obi-Wan hinüber zum Bett, wo er kaum, dass er lag, sofort von Anakin und Qui-Gon eingerahmt wurde. Jetzt, wenn er die Augen schloss und sich ganz auf die Berührungen konzentrierte, konnte er doch sagen, wessen Finger ihn gerade wo streichelten. Während Anakins Hände neugierig, forsch und kraftvoll waren, so waren Qui-Gons Finger zärtlich, sanft und bedächtig. Doch gleichgültig ob das Feuer der Jugend oder die Geduld der reiferen Jahre, beide hatten ihren Reiz und sie wussten ganz genau, wie sie ihn berühren mussten, damit Obi-Wan die Anspannung und die Sorgen, die ihn gequält hatten, vergaß und sich ganz den Gefühlen hingab, die ihre Liebkosungen auslösten. Immer abwechselnd küssten sie ihn, bis Obi-Wans Mund von Qui-Gons Bart ganz wund und geschwollen war und Anakins Zähne kleine Abdrücke auf seiner Unterlippe hinterlassen hatten. Auf der Suche nach Halt vergrub er seine Finger in Qui-Gons langem Haar und Anakins lockigen Strähnen und ehe er sich versah, lag er keuchend und stöhnend zwischen ihnen, während Qui-Gon seinen Anus mit duftendem Öl massierte und Anakin ihn gleichzeitig mit dem Mund verwöhnte. </p><p>Alles um ihn herum verschwand in einem Nebel der Lust, als er sich selbst auf Anakins Lippen schmeckte und Qui-Gons zwischen seine geöffneten Beine sank. 'So war es richtig, so sollte es sein', dachte Obi-Wan, als sie zu einem Körper verschmolzen. Erneut pulsierte sein Geschlecht in Anakins Mund, während er an ihm saugte und mit der Hand pumpte und Qui-Gon fast im gleichen Rhythmus in ihn stieß und dabei Liebkosungen murmelte, die sowohl an ihn als auch an Anakin gerichtet waren. Durch halb geöffnete Lider konnte er sehen, wie Qui-Gon seine Finger in Anakins Locken vergrub und seinen Kopf noch fester in Obi-Wans Schoß presste. Der junge Mann atmete geräuschvoll durch die Nase, dann entspannte er seinen Rachen und nahm Obi-Wan so tief in sich auf, dass er das Gesicht des Jüngeren in seinem Schamhaar spüren konnte. Erregt stöhnte Obi-Wan auf, als Anakin Anstalten machte ihn zu schlucken, so dass Obi-Wan glaubte die Rückwand seiner Kehle an seiner Eichel zu spüren.</p><p>Um ein Haar wäre er gekommen. Erst als er es schaffte sich auf Qui-Gons Hand zu konzentrieren, die sich in seine linke Hüften krallte, schaffte er es noch einmal sich zusammen zu reißen. „Mein Liebster, mein Herz“, murmelte Qui-Gon während er seine rechte Hand von Anakins Kopf nahm und von Obi-Wans Brust bis zu seinem Bauch streichelte. „Meine wunderschönen Männer.“</p><p>Obi-Wan hätte gern etwas ähnlich Zärtliches erwidert, doch sämtliche Worte entglitten seinem Geist, als Qui-Gons Glied in diesem Moment gegen seine Prostata prallte und ihn Sterne sehen ließ. „Fuck“, fluchte er stattdessen haltlos, während seine Beine sich reflexartig um Qui-Gons Unterleib schlossen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. „So ist es gut, Obi. Lass es raus“, ermutigte ihn der Ältere, während er sein Becken ein ums andere Mal gegen ihn prallen ließ. „Lass mich hören, wie sehr du es geniest.“</p><p>Im normalen Leben war Obi-Wan weiß Gott kein lauter Mensch, doch hier im Bett mit den beiden Männern, die er  liebte, wagte er sich gehen zu lassen, wie er es sonst niemals tun würde. „Oh Gott“, stöhnte er daher erneut, während er Qui-Gon zu einem Kuss hinabzog „Das ist so gut.“</p><p>Pure Ekstase, etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein, als erneut der Punkt getroffen wurde, der Obi-Wan Sterne sehen ließ. Wieder stöhnte lustvoll, während sein Becken unwillkürlich ruckte, genau in Anakins Mund. „Oh, Fuck“, entfuhr es Obi-Wan erneut, bevor er unterschwellig bemerkte dass Qui-Gon den Rhythmus verlor und immer schneller in ihn stieß. Die Hand an Obi-Wans Hüfte grub sich fast schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch, bis er mit einem langgezogenen Laut, tief in seiner Kehle schließlich kam. Warm und nass konnte Obi-Wan seinen Samen ins sich fühlen, während Qui-Gon seinen Höhepunkt langsam ausritt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht sprach von tiefster Erfüllung, während er darauf zu warten schien, dass sich sein Körper von seinem Hoch erholte.</p><p>Doch obwohl Obi-Wan seinen eigenen Orgasmus bereits wie ein fernes Gewitter aufziehen spürte, war er noch nicht so weit, um ihm über die Klippe zu folgen.Stattdessen fasste seine Hand Anakins Schopf und zog ihn von seinem Schoß. Erwartungsvoll sah der Jüngere zu ihm hoch, die Lippen nass von Speichel, die Augen glänzend vor Lust. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr es ihn danach verlangte, sich nun ebenfalls in Obi-Wan zu versenken, doch so gern ihm dieser den Wunsch auch erfüllt hätte, wusste Obi-Wan dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Das würde bis zu einem anderen Mal warten müssen, wenn Obi-Wan sicher sein konnte, seinem jungen Liebhaber auch gerecht zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu Anakin war er eben keine Zwanzig mehr. Dennoch würde er versuchen, dass sie beide auf ihre Kosten kamen.  „Komm her“, flüsterte er rau, bevor er Anakin an sich zog und ihn hart und feucht küsste, bevor er ihn so positionierte, dass sich ihre beiden Erektionen aneinander rieben.</p><p>„Gott, du fühlst dich so gut an“, keuchte Anakin gegen seinen Mund, dann umfasste er ihre beiden Glieder mit seiner großen Hand. Es war nicht einfach, da Obi-Wans Penis noch glitschig vom Speichel war und auch Anakins Länge schien nicht wenige Lufttropfen verloren zu haben, doch das machte den Kontakt nur noch intensiver. Obi-Wan konnte nicht anderes, er musste seine Hand um Anakins legen, musste ebenfalls fühlen, wie ihre beiden Glieder immer weiter anschwollen und pulsierten, als sie sie zusammen pumpten. </p><p>Es war kein langer Akt mehr, dafür waren sie beide bereits zu erregt, so dass es kaum, dass Qui-Gons Hand sich über die seiner Liebhaber gelegt hatte, bereits passierte. „Ani, oh Ani! Qui!“ Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen ergoss sich Obi-Wan in ihre vereinigten Finger und Anakin folgte keinen Moment später: „Oh, Fuck! Obi! Ah, Obi“, stöhnte der Jüngere an seinen Mund, während sein Höhepunkt ihn überrollte und sein Samen dem von Obi-Wan Gesellschaft leistete. </p><p>Für einen Moment glaubte Obi-Wan keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Die Welt drehte sich in einem so schwindelerregenden Tempo, dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Es war einfach alles zu viel - das Gefühl von Anakins langgestrecktem Körper auf dem seinen, ihre zuckenden Glieder, die vereinigten Hände, Qui-Gons hochgewachsene Gestalt, die noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, der Samen, der aus ihm heraus sickerte und seine Pobacken hinabliefn - dann weitete sich sein Brustkorb und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er wieder die Augen aufschlug. Die Welt um ihn herum verlangsamte sich und blieb schließlich stehen, so dass er wieder die beiden Männer ansehen konnte, mit denen er das Bett teilte. </p><p>Qui-Gon hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die freie Seite der Matratze fallen lassen, doch noch immer hielt er mit Obi-Wan Körperkontakt. Seine Hand lag in einer intimen Geste auf seinem Hüftknochen, während er mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise in die Haut massierte. Es war ein wunderbares, beruhigendes Gefühl. Wie ein Anker im Hier und Jetzt. Auf seiner anderen Seite lag Anakin noch genauso, wie er es eben getan hatte, als sie sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatten, Obi-Wan halb unter sich begraben, wobei er eines seiner langen Beine über Obi-Wans Schenkel drapiert hatte. Auf den Zügen des jüngeren Mannes lag ein Grinsen, wie bei einer Katze, die eine Schüssel Sahne verputzt hatte, während er seine Hand von Obi-Wans Schoss nahm und sich lasziv einen Finger nach dem anderen ableckte.</p><p>In einer Geste zwischen Schock und Unglauben zog Obi-Wan die Augenbrauen hoch, als Anakin danach Anstalten machte ihn küssen zu wollen, doch er ließ ihn gewähren. Schmeckte ihre gemeinsamen Körperflüssigkeiten auf seiner Zunge, was ein Gefühl des Verbotenen und zugleich sehr Vertrauten in ihm auslöste. Gott, er würde nie verstehen wie dieser junge, phantastisch gebaute, wunderbare Mann ausgerechnet jemanden wie ihn begehren konnte. Doch die klebrigen Körperflüssigkeiten, die seinen Schoß bedeckten, sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache.</p><p>„Ich wusste doch, es ist immer gut, wenn man noch etwas Platz für den Nachtisch lässt“, sagte Anakin und wackelte dabei anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er sich in eine bequemere Position, eingekuschelt in Obi-Wans Arme, brachte. „Hauptsache, es schmeckt“, entgegnete dieser trocken, bevor er seine Lippen auf den Haaransatz des Jüngeren presste.</p><p>„Wie Milch und Honig“, murmelte Anakin schläfrig, dann schob er seinen Kopf unter Obi-Wans Kinn und war einen Moment später eingeschlafen. Beschützend zog ihn Obi-Wan noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Vergrub seine Nase in Anakins dichten, dunklen Locken und inhalierte den Geruch nach Sonne und Frühling, den er immer verströmte, was ein vertrautes Flattern in seinem Inneren auslöste. Dann, ganz langsam um den jüngeren Mann nicht zu wecken, drehte Obi-Wan den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob auch Qui-Gon sich schon der postkoitalen Erschöpfung ergeben hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass der Ältere den Ellenbogen aufgestellt hatte und den Kopf auf der Hand abstütze, während er ihn ansah.</p><p>„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Obi-Wan leise, der den Blick nicht richtig deuten konnten.</p><p>Qui-Gon gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, bevor er ebenso ruhig zurückgab: „Bei mir schon, wie ist es mit dir?“ </p><p>„Jetzt schon“, entgegnete Obi-Wan ehrlich. Zwar war sein Körper noch immer von dem anstrengenden Tag erschöpft, doch sein Herz schlug nun freier, weshalb er in einer zärtlichen Geste Qui-Gons Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Hüftknochen lag, mit der seinen bedeckte und sie zu seinen Lippen brachte. „Danke“, gab er seinen Gefühle Ausdruck. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich bei euch bin.“</p><p>„Das sind wir auch, mein Lieber“, gab Qui-Gon zurück, bevor auch er ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände an die Lippen führte und küsste. „Glaub mir, das sind wir auch.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kapitel 2</p><p>But I don't care what they say<br/>
I'm in love with you<br/>
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth<br/>
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing<br/>
You cut me open and I<br/>
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love </p><p>(Leona Lewis, Bleeding love)</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sah der davon gehenden Gestalt seines Partners mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher, wobei seine Zuversicht genau so lange reichte, bis Qui-Gon im Gang zur Notaufnahme verschwunden war, bis die Panik die Oberhand gewann und dafür sorgte, dass seine Nerven schon wieder mit ihm durchgingen. Verflucht, er musste sich jetzt endlich zusammen reißen! Er war Mediator, verdammt noch mal! Es war sein Job die Gemüter zu beruhigen und nach einer Lösung zu suchen, die für alle Parteien von Vorteil war. Die Sache war nur, dass es im Normalfall die Probleme anderer Menschen waren, die er bearbeitete. Doch hier ging es um Anakin, ihren Anakin, da konnte Obi-Wan einfach nicht anders, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Verflucht, er würde noch durchdrehen, wenn er nicht endlich Gewissheit erhielt. Seit die Polizei heute Morgen bei ihnen zu Hause angerufen und ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass auf Anakins Transport ein Überfall verübt und er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, malte er sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Anakins Job nicht risikofrei war. Schließlich holte er gemeinsam mit einem Kollegen die Tageskassen aus den umliegenden Geschäften ab und begleitete die Transporte zu den entsprechenden Geldinstituten, doch Anakin hatte die Gefahr immer herunter gespielt. Nicht umsonst hatte er von seinen Kollegen den Spitznamen „der Held ohne Furcht“ erhalten, aber bisher war ja immer alles gut gegangen. Heute jedoch war seine Glückssträhne scheinbar  gerissen. </p><p>Gott, er wollte jetzt so gern bei ihm sein. Sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich nicht ernstlich verletzt war, so wie die Polizei behauptet hatte, doch die Schwester am Empfang hatte sehr deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass nur ein Partner zu Besuch in der Notaufnahme erlaubt war, nicht mehr. Allein der Blick, den sie ihm und Qui-Gon zugeworfen hatte, reichte aus um sein Blut in Wallungen zu bringen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt, wo sie sich ihre engstirnigen, moralischen Vorschriften hin stecken konnte, doch Qui-Gon hatte ihn gerade noch zurückgehalten. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Obi-Wan natürlich, dass sein Partner Recht hatte. Vom Sicherheitsdienst vor die Tür gesetzt zu werden, weil er eine Szene machte, half keinem von ihnen weiter, trotzdem fiel es Obi-Wan unglaublich schwer sich zu beruhigen. Da schätzte er es um so mehr, als ihm Qui-Gon anbot zurückzubleiben, damit Obi-Wan zu Anakin gehen konnte, obwohl der Ältere - auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ - vermutlich ebenso besorgt war wie er selbst. Doch obwohl Obi-Wan geradezu danach lechzte Anakin zu sehen, hatte er dennoch abgelehnt. Qui-Gon mit seiner allgegenwärtigen Ruhe war im Moment besser dafür geeignet, sich um Anakin zu kümmern, als es Obi-Wan in seinem aufgewühlten Zustand war. So lange er es nicht schaffte sich zusammenzureißen, war er für den Jüngeren nur eine Belastung.</p><p>Trotzdem konnte sich Obi-Wan kaum auf die Papiere zu konzentrieren, die ihm die Schwester zum Ausfüllen gegeben hatte. Die Angaben wie Adresse und Krankenversicherung waren leicht zu beantworten, aber bei den Fragen zu Vorerkrankungen musste er passen. In den zwei Jahren, die sie sich nun kannten, hatte Anakin jedenfalls nie mehr als einen Schnupfen gehabt. Er war ja auch noch so jung. In etwas mehr als einem Monat würde er zweiundzwanzig werden und Obi-Wan fiel gerade siedend heiß ein, dass er immer noch kein Geschenk für ihn hatte. Auf keinen Fall würde er ihm einen Gutschein oder sonst irgendetwas Gedankenloses schenken. Er verdiente so viel mehr als das und das würde ihm Obi-Wan auch zeigen, sobald er wieder heil zu Hause war. Was hoffentlich nicht mehr sehr lange dauern würde.</p><p>Gerade als Obi-Wan beschlossen hatte, die Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte, an Qui-Gon weiterzugeben, wenn dieser zurückkehrte, sah er seinen Partner auch schon auf sich zukommen. Sofort war Obi-Wan auf den Beinen, das Klemmbrett mit den Papieren unbeachtet auf dem Stuhl zurücklassend.</p><p>„Und, wie geht’s ihm?“ fragte er nach, kaum dass der Ältere ihn erreicht hatte. </p><p>„Im Augenblick verscherzt er es sich gerade mit sämtlichem Pflegepersonal, weil sie sich weigern, dich zu ihm zu lassen“, erklärte Qui-Gon mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte und Obi-Wans Lippen sacht mit den seinen berührte. „Und das war Anakins Antwort auf den Kuss, den ich ihm überbringen sollte.“</p><p>Erleichtert seufzte Obi-Wan auf. Dann konnte es ihm ja nicht allzu schlecht gehen. „Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert? Weshalb ist er hier?“</p><p>„Wenn ich seinen Redeschwall richtig verstanden habe, ist er bei der Abholung einer Geldkassette von zwei Männern mit einer Waffe bedroht worden“, gab Qui-Gon wieder, was Anakin ihm erzählt hatte. „Sein Kollege hat wohl im Wagen gewartet und als Anakin sich geweigert hat, ihn unter einem Vorwand herauszulocken, hat ihm einer der Gangster mit dem Kolben der Waffe gegen den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Sie sind dann mit der Geldkassette geflohen, aber unser junger Heißsporn musste unbedingt den Helden spielen und ist hinterher gerannt, wobei ihm einer der Kerle einen Streifschuss am rechten Arm verpasst hat.“</p><p>Bei der Schilderung der Erlebnisse wurden Obi-Wans Augen immer größer. Unfassbar, dass Anakin nach dem was ihm zugestoßen war, auch noch versucht hatte, die Täter zu stellen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie wirklich eingeholt hätte. Erschaudernd dankte Obi-Wan im Stillen allen Göttern, dass er nicht schlimmer verletzt worden war. „Ach, Anakin.“</p><p>„Halb so wild“, winkte Qui-Gon ab. „Im Moment ist es für ihn schlimmer im Bett bleiben zu müssen, als die Schmerzen zu ertragen.“</p><p>Das konnte sich Obi-Wan lebhaft vorstellen. Für Anakin, der vor Energie schier zu bersten schien, musste es wie eine Strafe erscheinen, dass er zur Bettruhe verdammt worden war. Hoffentlich musste er wenigstens nicht lange im Krankenhaus liegen. Wenn sie ihn erst zu Hause hatten, würden ihnen genug Möglichkeiten einfallen, ihn von seinen Verletzungen abzulenken. „Weißt du schon wie lange er bleiben muss?“ hakte Obi-Wan nach.</p><p>Qui-Gon nickte. „Er muss jetzt noch zum Röntgen und wenn da alles in Ordnung ist, behalten sie ihn nur noch bis Morgen zur Beobachtung, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Gehirnerschütterung hat.“</p><p>„Gott sei Dank“, entfuhr es Obi-Wan. „Je eher wir ihn wieder zu Hause haben, desto besser.“</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Um ihm zu helfen, die Zeit bis zu seiner Entlassung zu verkürzen, kauften die beiden Männer ihrem Partner noch eine Zeitschrift und etwas Süßes, bevor sie schließlich das Krankenhaus verließen. Qui-Gon war ohnehin schon spät dran, um seine Schule zu öffnen und eigentlich hätte auch Obi-Wan in die Firma gemusst, doch er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage heute zu arbeiten. Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken nur um Anakin, was es unmöglich machte, sich auf die Probleme seiner Klienten zu konzentrieren. Es hatte keinen Zweck, so würde er niemandem eine Hilfe sein, weshalb er von seinem Mobiltelefon aus schließlich seine Sekretärin anrief und sie alle Termine für den Tag absagen ließ. Als Selbstständiger hatte Qui-Gon nicht die selbe Option, doch er versprach Obi-Wan nur die Kurse durchzuziehen und so bald wie möglich zu ihm zu kommen, bevor er ihn zu Hause absetzte.</p><p>Das Haus kam ihm größer vor als sonst, als Obi-Wan den Wohnbereich betrat. Auf dem Esstisch stand immer noch das Frühstücksgeschirr, das sie in ihrer Eile schnell ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, dort stehen gelassen hatten, so dass er in seinem Wunsch irgendetwas Nützliches zu tun, begann die Sachen abzuräumen und die Teller und Tassen in die Geschirrspülmaschine zu stellen. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch und begann zu warten. Doch trotz seines Versprechens, dauerte es noch bis zum frühen Abend, bis Qui-Gon endlich nach Hause kam. Als habe er geahnt, dass Obi-Wan in seiner Aufregung nichts Vernünftiges in der Küche zustande bringen würde, hatte er auf dem Heimweg etwas zu Essen von ihrem asiatischen Lieblingsrestaurant mitgebracht. Ohne große Vorrede verteilte er den Inhalt der Pappboxen auf zwei Teller, die er zusammen mit Gläsern und einer Flasche Wein auf den Esstisch stellte. Doch obwohl Obi-Wan seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte, pickte er nur lustlos in seinen gebratenen Nudeln herum.</p><p>„Es ist so ruhig hier ohne Anakin“, sagte er in die Stille hinein. Tatsächlich war ihm heute zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, wie sehr ihr junger Partner das Haus mit Leben füllte. Selbst wenn er einem von ihnen lebhaft etwas erzählte, war er dabei ständig in Bewegung. Müßiggang lag ihm nicht, so dass er wenn er gerade nichts Wichtiges zu tun hatte, an seinem Motorrad herum schraubte oder an einer Skulptur in der Garage schweißte, an der er seit Monaten immer mal wieder arbeitete oder mit extrem lauter Musik Sport trieb, indem er Hanteln stemmte, Push-ups oder Klimmzüge machte.</p><p>In einer beruhigenden Geste streckte Qui-Gon den Arm aus und legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Partners. „Es ist ja nicht mehr lange. Morgen holen wir ihn nach Hause.“</p><p>„Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht nur das“, gab Obi-Wan zu. „Ich hätte ihn so gern gesehen und nur weil wir nicht in irgendeine Krankenhausrichtlinie passen, müssen wir uns fügen. Wie schaffst du es nur bei dieser ständigen Intoleranz so ruhig zu bleiben?“ So lange sie sich in ihrem gewohnten Umfeld bewegten, gab es kaum Probleme mit anderen Menschen. Für ihre Freunde war ihre Dreier-Beziehung längst nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, doch wenn sie zum Einkaufsbummel in die Innenstand fuhren oder ein neues Restaurant austesteten, gab es immer wieder komische Blicke oder auch offene Anfeindungen. Und obwohl Obi-Wan nun zwei Jahre mit seinen Männern zusammen war, würde er sich trotzdem wohl nie daran gewöhnen können.</p><p>„Ich lasse es nicht mehr an mich herankommen“, antwortete Qui-Gon, während er das Besteck zur Seite legte und stattdessen den Stiel seines Weinglases zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rollte. „Das habe ich hinter mir, wobei es für mich ja auch schon früher angefangen hat. Weißt du, ich hatte mal eine wunderbare Penthouse Wohnung mit einer Dachterrasse und einem großartigen Blick über die Stadt, wo ich fast zehn Jahre gewohnt und mich sehr wohlgefühlt habe - dann begann die Sache mit Anakin. Er wohnte damals in einer WG, weshalb er meistens bei mir übernachtet hat und du weißt wie wenig diskret er ist. Jedenfalls hat es nicht lange gedauert, bis die Nachbarn von unserer Beziehung erfahren haben und plötzlich war alles anders. Sie hörten auf mich zu grüßen, haben mich komisch angeguckt, wenn sie mich auf der Straße oder im Treppenhaus getroffen haben und irgendwann hatte ich die ersten Zettel in meinem Briefkasten. Dass es pervers und absolut ekelhaft sei, was ich da tue, dass ich mich schämen solle, dass ich dafür in die Hölle kommen würde. Lauter solche Nettigkeiten.“</p><p>Allein vom Zuhören merkte Obi-Wan wie die altbekannten Gefühle in ihm hochzukochen begann. Qui-Gon war wohl einer der aufmerksamsten, liebevollsten Männer, die er in seinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte. Dass er einer solchen Hetzjagd ausgesetzt worden war, nur weil er einen jungen Mann liebte, erfüllte ihn mit einer Welle von Sympathie für seinen Partner. „Was hast du dagegen unternommen?“ fragte er nach, bevor er seine Hand auf die von Qui-Gon legte, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er mit ihm fühlte.</p><p>Mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln zuckte der Ältere die Schultern. „Ich habe das Gespräch gesucht, die Nachbarn zu mir eingeladen, damit sie Anakin kennenlernen und feststellen können, dass er für mich kein Spielzeug ist und ich ihm kein Unrecht antue, sondern wir eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft führen, aber was soll ich sagen, sie wollten sich nicht eines Besseren belehren lassen.“ </p><p>Natürlich nicht. Es war ja auch viel leichter sich in Vorurteilen zu sonnen. Armer Qui-Gon, das hatte er nicht verdient. Dass überhaupt jemand glauben konnte, dass er zu so etwas fähig war, ging einfach nicht in Obi-Wans Kopf. Jeder der ihn kannte, würde sofort die Absurdität dieses Gedanken begreifen. Trotzdem wollte er natürlich wissen, wie die Geschichte ausgegangen war.  „Und was ist dann passiert?“</p><p>„Ich hatte versucht Anakin da rauszuhalten, ihm nichts von der Hetzjagd zu erzählen, aber irgendwann hat er doch einen dieser Briefe in die Finger bekommen.“ Das war so typisch für Qui-Gon. Bis heute versuchte er seine Männer zu beschützen, obwohl ihm sowohl Obi-Wan als auch Anakin oft genug signalisiert hatten, dass sie ihre Kämpfe durchaus allein bewältigen konnten, doch scheinbar konnte er einfach nicht anders. „Natürlich war er stinksauer“, fuhr Qui-Gon fort. „Am liebsten hätte er an allen Wohnungen geklingelt und den Leuten die Meinung gegeigt und ich musste wirklich alle Überredungskünste aufwenden, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Dafür hat er sich auf seine Weise gerächt. Er kam absichtlich nur leicht bekleidet zu mir, hat die Musik total laut aufgedreht und immer, wenn wir miteinander intim wurden, hat er sämtliche Fenster aufgemacht, damit auch ja jeder mitbekam, dass wir Sex hatten.“</p><p>Bei den Bildern, die das Erzählte vor seinem Inneren Auge auftauchen ließ, musste Obi-Wan unwillkürlich lächeln. Das nun wieder war typisch für Anakin. Er provozierte die Menschen zu gern, ohne sich vorher Gedanken über die Folgen zu machen und mit diesen Aktionen hatte er Qui-Gons Situation mit Sicherheit nicht leichter gemacht. „Und hat es gewirkt?“ fragte Obi-Wan, während er mit dem Daumen gleichzeitig beruhigend Kreise auf die Hand seines Partners massierte.</p><p>„Wie man es nimmt“, entgegnete Qui-Gon säuerlich. „Ein paar Wochen später bekam ich dann die Kündigung von der Hausverwaltung. Mein Lebensstil passe nicht zu dem angestrebten Image der Immobilie.“</p><p>„Oh nein, das ist echt schlimm“, entfuhr es Obi-Wan, bevor er um zu zeigen, dass er mit ihm fühlte, nun die Hand seines Partners drückte.</p><p>„Na, nicht wirklich“, gab Qui-Gon zurück. „Natürlich war ich anfangs traurig, aber am Ende habe ich erkannt, dass es nur eine Wohnung war, nicht mehr. Anakin hat dann ebenfalls sein WG-Zimmer gekündigt und wir sind zusammen in das Apartment am Stadtrand gezogen, wo wir wohnten, als wir dich kennengelernt haben und waren dort auch zufrieden. Sollen sich die Leute doch das Maul zerreißen, wenn es sie glücklich macht. Mich kümmert's nicht mehr. Was zwischen Anakin und mir damals war und jetzt zwischen uns dreien ist, ist viel mehr wert, als irgendein Dach über dem Kopf je sein kann. Es lohnt sich also nicht, sich über die Engstirnigkeit der Menschen aufzuregen. Wenn sie nicht verstehen wollen, dass es für uns normal ist mehr als einen Partner zu haben, den man liebt, dann ist es ihr Problem und nicht das unsrige. Du wirst ihre Meinung nicht ändern können, Obi-Wan, also mach deinen Frieden damit.“</p><p>Während er sprach, nahm Qui-Gon seine freie Hand und legte sie auf die von Obi-Wan, während er ihn eindringlich ansah, damit Obi-Wan seinen Standpunkt verstand. „Du hast Recht, so habe ich das nie betrachtet“, gab der Jüngere zu, bevor er seufzend hinzusetzte. „Trotzdem hätte ich ihn gern gesehen.“</p><p>Jetzt war es an Qui-Gon aufmunternd seine Hand zu drücken. „Anakin ist in guten Händen, Obi-Wan. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“</p><p>Geräuschvoll ließ der Jüngere die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Ich versuche es. Er fehlt mir nur.“</p><p>„Das geht mir nicht anders, aber es hilft keinem, wenn wir uns verrückt machen“, gab Qui-Gon zurück, bevor er sein Besteck wieder aufnahm und Anstalten machte die Mahlzeit weiter zu führen. „Versuch bitte was zu essen und dann lass uns früh schlafen gehen. Morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus.“</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>Das Bett im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer war Obi-Wan noch nie so groß vorgekommen, wie in dieser Nacht. Obwohl sie einander gehalten und sich nachts gegenseitig Geborgenheit gespendet hatten, war Obi-Wan am nächsten Morgen trotzdem gerädert und übernächtigt aufgestanden, so dass er keine große Lust verspürte ins Büro zu fahren. Einen weiteren freien Tag konnte er sich allerdings nicht leisten, weshalb er sich schließlich doch zurecht machte und nach dem Frühstück in die Firma fuhr. Vielleicht würde ihm die Arbeit helfen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, so dass er nicht ständig die Stunden zählte, bis sie Anakin nach Hause holen konnten. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, sich telefonisch nach dem Befinden seines Partners zu erkundigen und erst als er hörte, dass alles soweit unauffällig war, konnte sich Obi-Wan auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Da Qui-Gons Schule näher am Krankenhaus lag, hatten sie verabredet, dass er Anakin abholen würde, sobald die Ärzte grünes Licht gaben und Obi-Wan dann benachrichtigte. </p><p>Am Ende hatte Obi-Wan jedoch so viel zu tun, dass er für eine Weile keine Gelegenheit hatte sich um Anakin zu sorgen. Er wollte soweit es ging seine Termine schnell hinter sich bringen, um pünktlich Feierabend machen zu können, weshalb er sogar auf seine Mittagspause verzichtete, so dass er, als er die Nachricht erhielt, dass Qui-Gon Anakin jetzt nach Hause bringen würde, fast alles geschafft hatte und eine halbe Stunde später die Firma verließ. Noch nie hatte Obi-Wan die roten Ampeln auf seinem Heimweg so sehr verflucht wie heute. Der Feierabendverkehr war dicht wie an jedem Freitag und es erschien ihm endlos, bis er seinen Wagen endlich in die Einfahrt vor dem Haus lenken konnte.</p><p>„Anakin!“</p><p>Obi-Wan machte sich nicht die Mühe die Jacke auszuziehen oder seine Sachen abzustellen, nachdem er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte. Stattdessen eilte er sofort ins Wohnzimmer, wo es sich der junge Mann auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. </p><p>„Obi-Wan!“ Kaum, dass er seinen Namen gehört hatte, machte Anakin bereits Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Obi-Wan drückte ihn sanft in die Polster zurück, bevor er sich neben ihn auf die Kante setzte. „Beweg dich nicht. Bleib liegen“, wies der Ältere Anakin an, während seine Hände über den Körper des anderen Mannes flogen, in dem Versuch sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich in Ordnung war. Erst als er sicher war, dass Anakin abgesehen von einem Verband am Arm in einem Stück zu ihm zurück gekommen war, erlaubte es sich Obi-Wan zu entspannen und stattdessen das Gesicht des Jüngeren in Augenschein zu nehmen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem üblichen sonnengebräunten Teint, schien Anakin heute ungewöhnlich blass mit dunklen Schatten unter seinen blauen Augen und um seinen Mund war ein angespannter Zug, der zeigte, dass er mehr Schmerzen hatte, als er zugeben wollte.</p><p>„Mir fehlt nichts“, beeilte sich Anakin in diesem Moment zu versichern. „Ich bin nur so froh dich zu sehen.“</p><p>„Das geht mir auch so“, versicherte Obi-Wan indem er seine Stirn gegen die des Jüngeren lehnte, bevor er ihn sanft küsste. Anakin schmolz geradezu gegen seine Lippen, während seine Hände Obi-Wans Schultern umfassten, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen und ihn festzuhalten.</p><p>„Sachte ihr zwei“, ermahnte Qui-Gon sie milde, als er aus der Küche zu ihnen stieß und ein Glas Wasser mit zwei Tabletten vor Anakin auf den Tisch stellte. „Unser Youngster gibt es zwar nicht zu, aber sein Kopf macht ihm doch ganz schön zu schaffen. Nicht dass ihm gleich wieder schlecht wird. Ins Auto hat er sich jedenfalls schon übergeben.“</p><p>„Ich wusste es!“ Besorgt sah Obi-Wan den Jüngeren an. „Wie oft müssen wir dir sagen, dass du ehrlich mit uns sein sollst.“</p><p>„Ich bin ehrlich!“ verteidigte sich Anakin, bevor er die Tabletten aufhob und sie sich in den Mund steckte. Obi-Wan reichte ihm das Glas, so dass er sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter spülen konnte, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht.“</p><p>„Ach, mein Herz, natürlich machen wir uns Sorgen“, gab Qui-Gon zurück, indem er sich ans Ende des Sofas setzte und Anakins Füße auf den Schoß nahm. „Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für uns.“ </p><p>„Wir lieben dich“, ergänzte Obi-Wan, dann setzte er hinzu: „Als die Polizei hier angerufen und uns gesagt hat, dass du im Krankenhaus bist, sind wir fast durchgedreht. Wie konntest du nur so ein Risiko eingehen?“ </p><p>„Ich konnte sie doch nicht mit dem Geld abhauen lassen!“ Empört wollte sich Anakin erneut aufrichten, doch als ein Schmerz seinen Schädel durchzuckte, ließ er sich doch wieder zurücksinken.</p><p>Tadelnd schüttelte Qui-Gon den Kopf. „Anakin, du weißt doch, dass die Gesellschaft versichert ist.“ </p><p>„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber es war mein Transport“, gab Anakin stur zurück. „Meine Verantwortung. Da konnte ich sie doch nicht einfach damit davonkommen lassen. Ich musste wenigstens versuchen sie zu schnappen.“ </p><p>Ungläubig schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. „Du hättest sterben können!“ versuchte er Anakin zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Wenn dich der Schuss nur etwas weiter links getroffen hätte, wärst du jetzt tot. Was glaubst du, wie wir uns dann fühlen würden?“ </p><p>Schuldbewusst vergrub der Jüngere die Schneidezähne in seiner Unterlippe. „Es tut mir leid. Es ging in alles so schnell und ich habe ganz ehrlich nicht nachgedacht. Ich habe einfach aus einem Impuls heraus gehandelt.“</p><p>„Das glaube ich dir“, erwiderte Obi-Wan. Genau da lag ja das Problem. Anakin handelte oft ohne nachzudenken und ohne sich mit den Folgen auseinander zu setzen und seine Partner mussten dann die Scherben aufkehren. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht getan hast um uns wehzutun, aber Himmel, Anakin, ich wüsste nicht, was ich täte, wenn wir die Nachricht bekämen, dass du tot bist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das verkraften könnte.“ Beruhigend fühlte Obi-Wan in diesem Moment Qui-Gons Hand an seinem Rücken, so dass er sich umwandte, um seinem Partner einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass die Emotionen dermaßen mit ihm durchgingen, aber die nervliche Anspannung der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte deutlich Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Anakin wusste, wie viel er ihnen bedeutete. Vielleicht würde er dann sein Leben ein wenig mehr zu schätzen wissen.</p><p>„Anakin, weißt du noch, als ich dir damals gesagt habe, ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich verlassen würdest?“ warf Qui-Gon plötzlich ein. „Du hast gesagt, das würdest du niemals tun.“ </p><p>Trotz seiner Schmerzen zeigte Anakins Gesicht eine feste Entschlossenheit, als er zurückgab: „Und ich bleibe dabei, ich würde euch niemals verlassen.“</p><p>Qui-Gon nahm die Aussage mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, bevor er erwiderte: „Stell dir vor, es wäre umgekehrt und einer von uns würde wegen seines dummen Stolzes sein Leben lassen. Wie würdest du dich dann fühlen?“ </p><p>Mit einem Mal war Anakin ungewöhnlich still und Obi-Wan war sicher, dass er in diesem Moment an seine Mutter dachte, die vor Jahren bei einem Unfall mit Fahrerflucht getötet worden war. Zwar hatten sie sich damals noch nicht gekannt, aber Qui-Gon hatte ihm erzählt, wie vollkommen fertig der junge Mann daraufhin gewesen war. Zwar hatte sie weit weg gewohnt und sie sich deshalb nur selten gesehen, doch sie war alles an Familie gewesen, das er gehabt hatte. Seinen Vater hatte er nie kennengelernt, da er das Weite gesucht hatte, noch bevor Anakin geboren worden war. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan waren seitdem alles was er hatte. „Ich wäre am Boden zerstört“, gestand er schließlich tonlos.</p><p>„Dann weißt du jetzt, wie es uns geht“, entgegnete Qui-Gon, indem er eine von Anakins Händen in die seine nahm, sie an seine Lippen führte und einen Kuss auf seinen Puls am Handgelenk platzierte. „Bitte, geh nie wieder so ein Risiko ein. Kein Geld der Welt ist es wert, dass du dafür dein Leben lässt.“ </p><p>„Ich verspreche es“, antwortete Anakin, bevor er an Qui-Gons Hand zog und ihm so signalisierte, dass er sich zu ihm herunter beugen sollte. Obwohl er mit seinen 1,93 m nicht gerade klein war, musste Anakin ihm doch auf halben Weg entgegen kommen, damit er seine Lippen erreichte. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er leise, während er seine Hand in Qui-Gons langen Haaren vergrub und ihn küsste. Anakin legte alles in den Kuss, was er fühlte. All das Glück und die Liebe und Dankbarkeit, die er durch ihre Beziehung erfahren hatte und Qui-Gon küsste ihn mit der gleichen stillen Ernsthaftigkeit zurück, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er das selbe für ihn fühlte.</p><p>Früher hätte Obi-Wan befürchtet bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, eifersüchtig zu werden, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass das nur daran lag, dass er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, jemals so tief für zwei Männer zu empfinden. Tatsächlich erfüllte ihn das Bild mit nichts als Liebe, während er darauf wartete, dass er an der Reihe war. Zärtlich kämmten seine Finger durch Anakins dunkle Locken und seine andere Hand streichelte gleichzeitig in Kreisen über Qui-Gons breiten Rücken, doch er musste sich nicht lange gedulden. Kaum, dass sich die beiden Männer schließlich von einander lösten, zog Anakin ihn zu sich herunter und verwickelte ihn in einen ebenso gefühlvollen Kuss wie zuvor Qui-Gon, wobei der Geschmack von Qui-Gons Mund noch immer an seinen Lippen haftete, so dass es fast so war, als würden sie alle drei verschmelzen. So viel lag in Anakin Kuss und auch wenn er es nicht an ihn gerichtet gesagt hatte, zeigte er doch eindeutig, dass er Obi-Wan genauso liebte, wie seinen anderen Partner.</p><p>Warm ruhte Qui-Gons Hand auf Obi-Wans Oberschenkel, als er sich wieder zurückzog, nur um auch Qui-Gon zu küssen und so den Kreis perfekt zu machen. Er konnte fühlen, dass Anakin sie dabei beobachtete und es ihm genauso ging, wie Obi-Wan vor wenigen Augenblicken.</p><p>„Lasst uns nach oben ins Bett gehen“, schlug Anakin vor, nachdem sie voneinander abgelassen hatten, wobei seine Hände den Kontakt mit beiden Partnern suchten. „Ich will mit euch schlafen, gleich jetzt.“</p><p>Qui-Gon klickte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Ins Bett ja, mehr aber auch nicht“, entgegnete er, da er nicht vergessen hatte, wie schwindelig und übel Anakin von dem kurzen Weg vom Auto ins Haus gewesen war, als die Stimme der Vernunft. „Die Tabletten werden dich ohnehin schläfrig machen und du weißt, das der Arzt gesagt hat, dass du nichts machen sollst, das den Kreislauf belastet.“</p><p>„Werde ich ja auch nicht“, gab Anakin mit einem leichten Grinsen zurück. „Ich dachte eher daran, euch die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen.“</p><p>Ungläubig schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. Der Junge war einfach unmöglich. So gern er selbst mit seinen Männern intim gewesen wäre, Anakins Gesundheit ging im Moment vor. „Du solltest lieber schlafen“, pflichtete er seinem älteren Partner bei. „Dein Kopf ist noch angeschlagen und dein Körper braucht Ruhe. Alles Andere kann warten. Schließlich liegt ab jetzt ein ganzes, freies Wochenende vor uns.“</p><p>Enttäuscht darüber seinen Willen nicht zu bekommen, verzog Anakin für einen Moment das Gesicht. Zwar fühlte er sich tatsächlich matt und sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, trotzdem hatte er gehofft, seine Partner zu einem Schäferstündchen überreden zu können, bevor er dem Drang zu schlafen nachgab. „Aber nur, wenn ihr euch mit mir hinlegt“, verlangte er schließlich. „Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein.“</p><p>„Natürlich bleiben wir bei dir“, versicherte ihm Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon fügte hinzu: „Es gibt nichts, was wir lieber täten, mein Herz.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das Yoga Studio lag in einem fahlen Dämmerlicht vor ihm, als Obi-Wan es betrat, doch am Ende des Flur konnte er einen schwachen Lichtschein unter einer der Türen ausmachen. Etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Leise zog Obi-Wan die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Genau wie Anakin besaß auch er einen Schlüssel für den Fall der Fälle und heute war definitiv der Moment gekommen, an dem er ihn verwenden musste. Trotz der Situation war der Geruch der Räume wunderbar vertraut. Das unlackierte Holz, aus dem der Fußboden und die wenigen Möbel gearbeitet worden waren, verströmte einen harzigen, erdigen Geruch, der ihn zusammen mit den ätherischen Ölen, die hier immer in der Luft lagen, sofort an Qui-Gon erinnerten. Mit der Schule hatte er eine wahre Oase geschaffen, in die der Lärm der Außenwelt nicht dringen konnte. Alles hier erzeugte eine wunderbare Atmosphäre der Ruhe und Entspannung und unwillkürlich musste Obi-Wan an das erste Mal denken, als er die Räume betreten hatte. Damals war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen noch frisch und zart gewesen und Obi-Wan hatte die Schule sehen wollen, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, auf was für einen Mann er sich einließ. Um es kurz zu machen, er hatte sich sofort in diese Räume verliebt, ein Zustand, der bis heute anhielt. Zwar hatte er mit Yoga nie etwas am Hut gehabt und doch hatte er sich hier sofort geborgen gefühlt. Die Schule war sein Zuhause geworden, genau wie der Mann, dem sie gehörte.</p><p>Obi-Wan machte sich nicht die Mühe das Licht anzuschalten, als er den Flur hinterging. Er kannte sich gut genug aus, um sich im Dunkeln zu orientieren, bis er die Tür erreichte unter der das Licht nach draußen strömte, dann klopfte er höflich gegen das helle Holz. Qui-Gons Stimme war selbst gedämpft durch das Hindernis tief und warm, als er ihn hereinbat, so dass Obi-Wan nicht zögerte, die Klinke herunterzudrücken und die Tür zu öffnen. Wenn die Yoga Schule Qui-Gons Leben war, so war das Büro sein Herz. Alles hier trug seine Handschrift, von den Wänden, die in warmen Farben gestrichen worden waren, bis zu dem grob gewebten Teppich auf dem hellen Holzboden. Sofort schlug ihm der Geruch von Yasmin Tee entgegen, der in einer großen Tasse aus dem Schreibtisch vor sich hin dampfte und ein heimeliger Lichtschein von der Lampe daneben tauchte den Raum in ein warmes Licht, doch es war der Anblick des Mannes hinter dem Tisch, der Obi-Wans Herz schneller schlagen ließ. </p><p>Egal ob daheim oder bei der Arbeit, Qui-Gon trug beinah immer die selbe Kombination an Kleidung aus langen Shirts und bequem geschnittenen Yoga-Hosen oder Leggins und auch jetzt hatte er die gewohnten Sachen an und er war barfuß, wie seine langen, unter dem Tisch herausragenden Beine verrieten. Er wirkte nicht überrascht, Obi-Wan zu sehen, als er ihn durch die Gläser seiner Brille anblickte. Anakin neckte ihn gern, dass er mit dem randlosen Gestell, das er nur zum Lesen brauchte, wie einer seiner früheren Lehrer aussah, doch Obi-Wan musste neidlos anerkennen, dass ihm die Brille stand. Sie harmonierte perfekt mit seinem sanften Gesicht und den langen Haaren, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden trug, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Doch obwohl es noch nicht wirklich spät war, konnte auch die Brille nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie müde Qui-Gon heute wirkte. </p><p>„Mein Liebster “, sagte der Ältere zur Begrüßung, als Obi-Wan an den Schreibtisch kam und er nahm eine seiner Hände in die seinen, bevor er seine Lippen auf die Handfläche presste. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“</p><p>„Dann komm nach Hause“, bat ihn Obi-Wan sehnsüchtig, indem er sich auf die Ecke des Schreibtisches setzte.</p><p>„Ich kann nicht“, entgegnete Qui-Gon gequält, bevor er die Hand losließ und seine Brille ablegte, um mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in seine Nasenwurzel zu kneifen.</p><p>„Warum nicht?“ fragte Obi-Wan nach und deutete anklagend auf das elfenbeinfarbene Sofa an der Wand, auf dem Decke und Kissen so zurück gelassen worden waren, als hätte gerade noch jemand darauf gelegen. „Wie lange willst du noch hier auf der Couch schlafen?“</p><p>„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand der Ältere resigniert. „So lange, bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe, denke ich.“</p><p>Verständnislos ließ Obi-Wan die aufgestaute Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Eine Lösung wofür? Bitte, Qui-Gon, sprich mit mir“, drängte ihn der Jüngere. „Ich verstehe dich nicht und Anakin tut es auch nicht. Er läuft komplett Amok zu Hause, weil er einfach nicht weiß, was er falsch gemacht hat und ich bin genauso ratlos wie er.“ </p><p>Qui-Gon atmete schwer, dann stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf die Schreibtischplatte und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Er hat nichts falsch gemacht“, sagte er leise, ohne den anderen Mann anzusehen.</p><p>„Warum bestrafst du ihn dann? Warum entziehst du dich uns?“ verlangte Obi-Wan zu wissen. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, was du ihm da an den Kopf geworfen hast, oder?“ </p><p>Es hatte ein ganz normaler Abend werden sollen, als sie sich Zuhause zum Essen getroffen hatten. Obi-Wan hatte Spinatlasagne und Salat gemacht und sie hatten draußen auf der Terrasse gesessen und sich von ihrem Tag erzählt, doch bereits während der Mahlzeit war die Stimmung dann unerwartet gekippt, als Anakin ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er am nächsten Wochenende zu einem seiner Rennen fahren würde. Für Obi-Wan kam dies nicht wirklich überraschend. Während der Saison unternahm Anakin öfter Trips zu verschiedenen Motocross-Rennen, das war schon so gewesen, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und wenn er dann nach drei Tagen mit einem verdreckten Motorrad und einem Berg an Wäsche wiedergekommen war, hatte er immer glücklich und ausgeglichen gewirkt und gar nicht aufhören können zu erzählen. </p><p>Ein paar Mal waren Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan auch mitgefahren, um ihn bei seiner Leidenschaft zu beobachten, doch der Lärm und die ständige Angst zu sehen, wie Anakin stürzte und sich den Hals brach, hatte sie zu dem Schluss kommen lassen, dass er seinem Hobby lieber ohne sie nachgehen sollte. Stattdessen hatten sie diese Wochenenden oft für etwas Zeit zu zweit genutzt, an denen sie die Dinge taten, die ihr junger Liebhaber weniger schätzte, wie Theateraufführungen oder den Besuch von Kunstausstellungen, doch dieses Mal hatte Qui-Gon die Nachricht von Anakins Abwesenheit völlig die Fassung verlieren lassen und er hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass die Rennen nur eine Ausrede waren, um sich mit anderen Männern zu amüsieren. Natürlich hatte Anakin diesen Vorwurf nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und trotz Obi-Wans Versuch die Gemüter zu beruhigen, war Qui-Gon schließlich Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus gestürmt und seitdem nicht wieder zurück gekommen. Das war nun drei Tage her. Drei Tage in denen der Ältere sein Mobiltelefon ausgeschaltet hatte und sich am Telefon der Yoga Schule verleugnen ließ.</p><p>„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortete Qui-Gon schließlich. „Es war einfach nur … ich weiß es auch nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich ihn von mir stoßen, bevor er es irgendwann tut.“</p><p>Verständnislos schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. „Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf, dass er so etwas tun könnte?“</p><p>Es war Qui-Gon anzusehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel auszusprechen, was ihn bedrückte, doch Obi-Wans Blick sagte ihm, dass er nicht eher ruhen würde, bevor er endlich wusste, was im Kopf des Älteren vor sich ging, so dass dieser seine Angst schließlich doch in Worte kleidete. „Weil ich früher oder später eine Belastung für euch werde.“</p><p>Obi-Wan glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?“ fragte er entgeistert. „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?!“</p><p>„Ich habe seit kurzem einen neuen Schüler“, erklärte Qui-Gon. „Er hatte Prostata-Krebs und musste operiert werden, doch die Ärzte haben ihm gesagt, dass er organisch wieder vollkommen genesen ist. Trotzdem kann er seitdem keine Erektion mehr bekommen, deshalb kam er in meine Schule. Weil es angeblich psychische Ursachen hat und er verschiedene Entspannungstechniken ausprobieren wollte, damit sich vielleicht doch wieder etwas regt. Obi-Wan, er ist in meinem Alter und seit zwanzig Jahren verheiratet und er hat furchtbare Angst, dass ihn seine Frau verlässt, wenn sie keinen Sex mehr haben können. Und dann habe ich an euch gedacht, an dich und Anakin und ich dachte, was wäre wenn das uns passiert.“</p><p>Skeptisch sah Obi-Wan seinen Partner von der Seite an. „Du weißt schon, dass jeder Mensch anders altert, oder?“</p><p>„Sicher, aber was ist, wenn es doch passiert?“ hielt Qui-Gon dagegen. „Wenn ich krank werde oder mein Körper einfach nicht mehr so will wie mein Verstand?“</p><p>Einen langen Moment musterte Obi-Wan den Mann vor sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sah in die gütigen Augen, um die ein Netz aus feinen Linien von den Jahren sprachen, die Qui-Gon bereits hinter sich gebracht hatte. Berührte die langen, braunen Haare, die ihm bis über den Rücken fielen und in die sich immer mehr graue Strähnen schlichen. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass die Zeit an Qui-Gon ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte, doch Obi-Wan kannte ihn nicht anders. Er hatte sich genauso in ihn verliebt und er wusste auch um die andere Seite dieses Mannes, die ihn attraktiver machte, als manch jungen Hüpfer. Die festen Muskeln an seinen Armen und Beinen, die von seinem regelmäßigem Training kamen. Die großen Hände, die so stark und gleichzeitig so gefühlvoll sein konnten. Seinen Charme und unglaublichen Humor, der es immer wieder schaffte ein Lächeln auf Obi-Wans Lippen zu zaubern, wenn er von der Arbeit völlig geschafft nach Hause kam. Wie konnte Qui-Gon nicht sehen, dass das alles so viel mehr wert war als die vergängliche Schönheit der Jugend? </p><p>„Manchmal bist du echt unmöglich“, sagte er schließlich, indem er nun Qui-Gons Hand nahm und mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken massierte. „Du magst vielleicht keine zwanzig mehr sein, aber dein Körper ist definitiv sehr viel fitter als der von den meisten Männern in deinem Alter und selbst wenn es eines Tages passiert, dass wir nicht mehr so zusammen intim werden können wie bisher, glaubst du wirklich, dass das ein Kriterium ist, um dich zu verlassen? Wir würden andere Möglichkeiten finden, um zärtlich zueinander zu sein. Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht für Anakin sprechen, denn das ist ein Thema, das du dringend mit ihm selbst klären solltest, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zwar unglaublich gern mit dir schlafen, doch weder er noch ich nur aus diesem Grund mit dir zusammen sind.“</p><p>Qui-Gon nickte nachdenklich, doch obwohl es gut tat, diese Worte aus Obi-Wans Mund zu hören, war er dennoch nicht beruhigt. „Du weißt wie er ist“, gab er zurück. „Er würde nicht gehen. Er würde zu dem stehen, was wir uns versprochen haben, aber es war falsch von mir ihm diese Last aufzuerlegen. Mit dir ist es anders, du bist reifer, hast schon etwas von deinem Leben gehabt, aber Anakin ist so unglaublich jung. Er sollte mit Männern seines Alters zusammen sein, nicht mit einem alten Narren, wie mir.“</p><p>„Vielleicht lässt du das mal seine Entscheidung sein“, wischte Obi-Wan die Bedenken des Älteren vom Tisch, bevor er vor seinem Partner in die Hocke ging und ihn ernst ansah. „Du musst mit ihm reden, Qui-Gon. Er leidet und das völlig ohne eigenes Verschulden.“</p><p>Allein der Gedanke daran, Anakin nach ihrem Streit gegenüberzutreten, schien Qui-Gon in Panik zu versetzen und er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit.“</p><p>Doch Obi-Wan wollte davon nichts hören. „Du hast dich lange genug versteckt“, entschied er, indem er, noch immer Qui-Gons Hand haltend, aufstand und versuchte ihn ebenfalls auf die Füße zu ziehen. „Komm jetzt mit mir nach Hause oder ich schwöre dir, dass ich Anakin ins Auto packe und hier her bringe und dann werde ich nicht eher gehen, bis du mit ihm geredet hast.“</p><p>Erschöpft strich sich Qui-Gon über das Gesicht, bevor er zu seinem Partner hoch sah und die Entschlossenheit wahrnahm, die von diesem ausging, so dass er schließlich seufzend einlenkte. „Gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich komme mit.“</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>Die Sommerabende waren lang und heiß, so dass es noch immer hell war, als Obi-Wan mit Qui-Gon das Haus erreichte. Bereits als sie aus dem Auto stiegen, konnten sie die Geräusche hören, die verkündeten, dass Anakin im Garten arbeitete. Es war eigentlich nur ein Scherz gewesen, als Obi-Wan in einer Sektlaune angemerkt hatte, dass ihrer kleinen Oase nur noch ein Pool fehlen würde, doch der Gedanke hatte sich bei seinen beiden Männern festgesetzt und immer mehr Gestalt angenommen, bis sie es vor einigen Wochen zu ihrem Projekt gemacht hatten. Anakin brauchte ohnehin immer irgendetwas, an dem her herumbasteln konnte und nachdem er im Garten bereits einen kleinen Schrein gebaut hatte, war auch Qui-Gon von der Idee angetan gewesen, nur Obi-Wan hielt sich aus der Sache heraus. So gern er sich auch bei der Auswahl an Pflanzen und Gartenmöbeln einbrachte, hatte er was das Bauen anging, eindeutig zwei linke Hände.</p><p>Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Qui-Gon eine Skizze gefertigt, die nötigen Genehmigungen eingeholt und das Material besorgt, während Anakin mit Hilfe eines geliehenen Baggers bereits mit dem Ausheben einer Grube begonnen hatte. Inzwischen waren sie bereits mit dem Gießen des Betons fertig, so dass das Becken gekachelt und die Randsteine verlegt werden konnten. Seit dem Streit mit Qui-Gon schuftete Anakin jeden Abend nach seiner Schicht allein auf ihrer Baustelle, bis die Dunkelheit ein Weiterarbeiten unmöglich machte, so als ob nur die körperliche Erschöpfung ihn davon abhalten konnte komplett den Verstand zu verlieren. Er trug kein Shirt, als seine beiden Partner den Garten betraten und sein braun gebrannter Rücken glänzte vor Schweiß, als er einen weiteren Stein von dem Berg an der Seite nahm und hinüber zum Fundament trug, um ihn neben den anderen einzupassen.</p><p>„Du solltest eine Pause machen“, sagte Obi-Wan statt einer Begrüßung, als er näher trat und dem Jüngeren eine Wasserflasche entgegen hielt. „Du bekommst sonst noch einen Hitzeschlag.“</p><p>Widerwillig sah Anakin auf und nahm die Flasche entgegen, die Erwiderung schon auf den Lippen, als sein Blick plötzlich die Gestalt von Qui-Gon traf, der ein wenig hinter Obi-Wan zurückgeblieben war. Unwillkürlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er richtete sich so schnell auf, dass er ins Schwanken geriet, als sein Kreislauf rebellierte, doch Qui-Gon war sofort neben ihm und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Komm mit mir in den Schatten“, bat er den Jüngeren. „Ich möchte gern mit dir reden.“</p><p>Anakin schien das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Partners vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, weshalb er nur nickte und sich von ihm zur Terrasse führen ließ, wo er sich auf einen der Stühle unter die Markise setzte, die Augen noch immer auf Qui-Gon gerichtet. Ohne dass es einer von ihnen gemerkt hatte, zog sich Obi-Wan still und leise zurück. Er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, um den Streit beizulegen und alles gesagt, was es von seiner Seite aus zu sagen gab. Das hier war eine Sache zwischen Qui-Gon und Anakin und daher würde er ihnen den Raum geben, um ihre Probleme ungestört ausdiskutieren zu können.</p><p>„Ich schwöre, ich habe dich nie betrogen“, sprudelte es aus Anakin heraus, kaum dass sich Qui-Gon neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Scheiß auf die Rennen, ich fahre nicht mehr hin, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet.“</p><p>„Trink erst mal etwas, dann hör mir zu“, entgegnete Qui-Gon sanft und Anakin öffnete gehorsam die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er sie abwartend vor sich auf den Tisch stellte. „Es tut mir leid“, begann Qui-Gon schließlich. „Ich war unfair zu dir, aber ich hatte einfach solche Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich vertraue dir und ich will nicht, dass du auf die Rennen verzichtest. Fahr hin, hab deinen Spaß und komm zurück zu uns, wenn es das ist, was du willst.“</p><p>„Natürlich will ich das!“ bekräftigte Anakin sofort. „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich will dich. Ich liebe ich. Ich dachte, das weißt du!“</p><p>Wie immer begleitete der Jüngere seine Worte mit deutlichen Gesten, dann legte er seine Hand auf Qui-Gons Unterarm und drückte ihn fest. Der Ältere lächelte schwach beim Gefühl der schwieligen Finger auf seiner Haut, dann bedeckte er die warme Hand seines Partners mit der eigenen. „Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich will nicht, dass du bei mir bleibst, weil du es als deine Verpflichtung siehst.“</p><p>„Na und? Selbst wenn dem so wäre“, brauste Anakin auf. „Jede Beziehung bringt Verpflichtungen mit sich und ich würde diese immer wieder wählen und glücklich damit sein. Gott, ich weiß noch, als ich in die Yoga Schule kam und dich sah und dich unbedingt haben wollte und bereit war alles dafür zu tun, damit dieser Traum wirklich wahr werden konnte. Wie hartnäckig ich darum kämpfen musste, bis du mir dann eine Chance gegeben hast. Das würde ich nie wegwerfen! Niemals! Ich wollte damals mit dir zusammen sein und ich will es immer noch. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern.“</p><p>Auch Qui-Gon konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag erinnern, als er Anakin zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Damals, als dieser gutaussehende, braun gebrannte Männertraum mit den dunkelblonden Locken in seinem Kurs gesessen und ihn dermaßen angestarrt hatte, dass sich Qui-Gon kaum auf die Übungen konzentrieren konnte. Wie sehr hatte er sich sofort zu diesem Wirbelwind von einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt und doch hatte er monatelang gegen die Anziehung gekämpft, aus Angst davor wie die Gesellschaft auf ihre Liebe reagieren würde. Doch Gefühle kannten keine Vernunft und am Ende hatte er sich dem Feuer ergeben, das der junge Mann in ihm entfacht hatte und das bis heute noch in ihm brannte. „Anakin, irgendwann werde ich deine Bedürfnisse nicht mehr erfüllen können“, gab Qui-Gon trotzdem zu bedenken.</p><p>„Dann werden wir einen anderen Weg finden“, gab Anakin fest zurück.</p><p>Der Ältere lächelte bei der Wahl dieser Worte. „Das hat Obi-Wan auch gesagt.“</p><p>„Und er hat Recht“, entschied Anakin, bevor er sich zu Qui-Gon lehnte und seine freie Hand auf seine Wange legte. „Es ist mir egal wie alt du bist. Das war es immer. Du bist der Richtige für mich. Ihr seid die Richtigen für mich. Obi-Wan und du gebt mir mehr, als jeder andere Mann mir geben könnte. Und wehe du kommst mir jetzt mit einem Vaterkomplex, den hatte ich nie und habe ich nicht. Das wäre auch wirklich äußerst skurril, wenn man bedenkt wie gern ich mit dir schlafe.“</p><p>Es war Qui-Gon anzusehen, wie sehr er den Kontakt genoss, als er sich in die Berührung lehnte. „Versprich mir nur eins, wenn sich irgendwann etwas an deinen Gefühlen ändert, dann sag es mir“, forderte er mit einer Stimme, in der ein Dutzend Emotionen zu gleich mitschwangen. „Bleib nicht um Obis oder meinetwillen.“</p><p>Anakin schnaubte belustigt, dann verdrehte er die Augen. „Da könnt ihr lange warten. Ihr hängt mit mir fest, findet euch damit ab.“</p><p>Befriedigt stellte der Jüngere fest, dass Qui-Gon nicht so aussah, als ob ihn diese Aussicht stören würde. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte ehrlich erleichtert, als er schließlich fragte: „Dann verzeihst du mir?“</p><p>„Natürlich“, antwortete Anakin ohne zu zögern, bevor er aufstand und sich über seinen Partner beugte. „Mach das nur nie wieder. Hau nicht einfach ab und lass mich mit den Scherben zurück.“</p><p>Anakins Augen waren so nah, dass sich Qui-Gon in den blauen Tiefen hätte verlieren können, als er hineinsah. Da stand so viel in ihnen geschrieben, dass es Qui-Gon fast den Atem verschlug. „Das werde ich nicht“, flüsterte er rau und besiegelte seine Worte, indem er seine Lippen fest auf die seines Partners presste. Beinah hätte er aufgestöhnt, als er den vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, der von Anakin ausging. Es war Sonne und Schweiß und ein Hauch von Hugo Boss, der an ihm klebte und der für ihn der schönste und lebendigste Duft von allen war. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, schlang er die Arme um Anakins nackte Taille und zog den Jüngeren auf seinen Schoß, so dass er auf ihm saß wie eine überdimensionale Katze, bis der Stuhl plötzlich protestierend unter dem Gewicht der  beiden ausgewachsenen Männer knackte.</p><p>Schnell ließen sie von einander ab und sprangen auf, aus Angst dass sie gleich damit zusammen brechen würden, doch als sie sich noch einmal ansahen, war in beide Gesichter die selbe Sehnsucht geschrieben. Ohne, dass Worte notwendig gewesen wären, nahm Anakin den anderen Mann an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich ins Haus, doch gerade als sie die Treppe ins Obergeschoss erklimmen wollten, kam ihnen Obi-Wan auf den Stufen entgegen.</p><p>„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr eure Probleme geklärt“, stellte er mit einem Blick auf ihre verschlungenen Finger fest.</p><p>„Ja, das haben wir“, bestätigte Qui-Gon.</p><p>„Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal eine Dusche und dann …“ Den Rest ließ Anakin ungesagt, doch Obi-Wan brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu wissen, wo seine beiden Partner ihre Versöhnung besiegeln würden.</p><p>„Das ist gut“, beschied er ehrlich erleichtert, bevor er Anstalten machte, an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. „Dann lasse ich euch mal allein.“ </p><p>„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest“, ließ ihn Anakin wissen, indem er seine freie Hand nach Obi-Wan ausstreckte und sanft über seine Schulter streichelte.</p><p>Überrascht suchte Obi-Wan den Blick des Jüngeren, bevor er fragend hinüber zu Qui-Gon sah. „Wollt ihr nicht lieber ungestört sein?“</p><p>Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf, dann schenkte er Obi-Wan ein einladendes Lächeln. „Nein, du gehörst zu uns und wir wollen, dass du bei uns bist. Es sei denn, du möchtest nicht?“</p><p>Statt einer Antwort drehte sich Obi-Wan um und erklomm den selben Weg, den er gerade hinabgegangen war und bereits einen Moment später folgten ihm seine beiden Partner.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>Anakin konnte Qui-Gons Hand fühlen, als sie die Haare aus seinem Nacken streichelte, um an seinen Hals zu gelangen und feuchte Küsse seine Wirbelsäule entlang zu verteilen. Jede dieser Berührungen schickte eine Gänsehaus über seinen Körper, doch es war ein wohliges, ein angenehmes Gefühl. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sich zurück, fühlte den hochgewachsenen, starken Körper hinter sich und streckte den Arm nach hinten, um seine Hand in Qui-Gons Haaren zu vergraben und seinen Kopf für einen Kuss an sich zu ziehen. Ein langes Bein ruhte zwischen Anakins Knien und ein Arm zog ihn ganz eng an Qui-Gons breite Brust, während er in einem langsamen Rhythmus immer wieder in ihn drang, trotzdem musste Anakin immer wieder den Kopf wenden und ihn ansehen. Musste sich vergewissern, dass es wirklich Qui-Gon war, der hinter ihm lag und Liebe mit ihm machte. Denn genau das war es, was sie in diesem Moment hatten, kein Sex, kein wildes Feuer der Lust, sondern ein Sakrament der Liebe und genauso zelebrierten sie es auch. Als wäre es etwas Heiliges, etwas Besonders, etwas, das nur ihnen gehörte und sie wieder zu einer Einheit werden ließ. </p><p>Ein Stöhnen entwich Anakins Lippen, als sein Unterleib mit jedem von Qui-Gons Stößen nach vorn gepresst wurde, unmittelbar in Obi-Wans warmen, einladenden Körper und auch Obi-Wan keuchte auf, während der Jüngere immer tiefer in ihn drang. Anakin konnte sich kaum entscheiden, wen er anfassen, wen er berühren wollte. Eine Hand lag eingeklemmt unter seinem Kopf, doch die andere wanderte von Qui-Gons Haaren zu Obi-Wans Taille, zog ihn näher an sich, wollte noch weiter in ihm versinken. Wollte eins werden mit den Körpern der beiden Männern, deren Herzen er sich so nahe fühlte. Warm spürte er Qui-Gons Atem in seinem Nacken und auch Anakin beugte sich vor und versuchte Obi-Wans Lippen zu erreichen. Er wollte ihn küssen, musste es einfach, doch so sehr er sich auf streckte, erreichte er trotzdem nur die Kante seines Kiefers, so dass er Obi-Wans kratzigen Bart mit seinen Lippen erkundete. Seine Finger verwoben sich mit Obi-Wans, während Qui-Gons große Hand auf seinem Bauch lag und er fühlte sich beschützt und geliebt, eingerahmt von den beiden Männern, die sein Leben jeden Tag besser machten. </p><p>Nach all der Verzweiflung der letzten Tage war Anakin endlich glücklich. Er wusste nicht, ob es für immer sein würde oder was die Zukunft brachte, doch er war sicher, dass egal was das Schicksal für sie bereit hielt, sie es überstehen würden. Deshalb fühlte er auch keine Angst, sondern Hoffnung, Zuversicht und Liebe und er wusste, dass es den anderen ebenso ging. Mit diesen Gefühlen im Herzen ergab er sich der Leidenschaft und als sie später erschöpft und befriedigt zusammen einschliefen, war es mit der Gewissheit, dass sie zusammen gehörten, gegen alle Widerstände, und das war gut so.</p><p> </p><p>Ende</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyrics John Legend und mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben natürlich kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>